Accident
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: Harusnya, Murasakibara Atsushi sudah putus dengan Midorima Shintarou. Ya, harusnya. / MuraMido, OOC, Abal, Gaje. RnR? :)


**_Accident_**

 **** **** ** _Miss Hyuuga Hatake_**

 ** _Genre: Romance,_** ** _Drama_**

 ** _Rated: T_**

 ** _Murasakibara Atsushi x Midorima Shintarou_**

 ** _Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, typos, genre tidak sesuai /?/, dll_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Murasakibara Atsushi mundur selangkah sembari memiringkan kepalanya, sementara mata sayunya menatap dengan puas sebuah kue tart berwarna merah dengan hiasan gunting –yang cukup sulit dibuat- pesanan dari Kuroko Tetsuya, yang katanya hadiah untuk hari jadinya yang ketiga dengan Akashi Seijuro.

 _Hari jadi_ —dua kata itu membuat Murasakibara terdiam, menatap sendu kue tart di depannya. Ah, Murasakibara tidak tahu sejak kapan dia yang pemalas ini jadi suka ber-galau-ria tiap kali mengingat kata 'sepele' itu. Yah, habisnya—

"Murasakibara- _san_!" panggilan itu memutuskan lamunan Murasakibara. Pria bersurai ungu itu menoleh, menatap salah seorang pegawai tokonya itu sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan raut malas yang seperti biasa.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Ujar pegawai itu. Murasakibara mengerutkan kening—seingatnya, dia tidak ada janji bertemu dengan siapapun hari ini.

"Hmm—bilang padanya untuk menungguku sebentar." Murasakibara menyahut malas, kembali fokus pada kue tart di depannya dan tangannya bergerak untuk memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada tart itu.

"Selesai~" bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, Murasakibara sekali lagi menatap kue tart di depannya dengan puas sebelum kemudian berbalik hendak keluar dari dapur saat tubuh besarnya menghantam _sesuatu_ —membuat _sesuatu_ itu terpelanting dan jatuh, disusul suara rintihan yang membuat Murasakibara membelalakkan mata terkejut. Apalagi saat melihat warna hijau yang familiar—

"Shin- _chin_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pergelangan tanganmu patah, Midorima- _sensei_. Kau harus beristirahat paling tidak satu bulan." Pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang mulai memutih menatap antara khawatir dan geli pada pria berambut hijau di depannya. Pasalnya, pria itu –Midorima Shintarou- adalah salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini, dan rasanya sedikit aneh saat melihat juniornya yang biasanya rajin dan tidak pernah absen –bahkan untuk sakit sekalipun karena sepertinya penyakit-penyakit itu enggan menjangkiti Midorima- sekarang harus absen selama sebulan karena tangan kanannya patah.

"Baik, saya mengerti." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya sembari menyahut dengan sopan dan terlihat santai. Sementara Murasakibara Atsushi yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat gelisah—tentu saja. Karena penyebab patahnya tangan Midorima adalah dirinya yang –dengan tubuh besarnya- tidak sengaja menabrak pria hijau itu.

" _Ano_ — _sensei_ , tapi tangan Shin- _chin_ bisa sembuh seperti semula, kan?" Murasakibara bertanya pelan, membuat dokter paruh baya itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Tentu saja. Tapi selama satu bulan itu Midorima- _sensei_ harus benar-benar beristirahat dan jangan melakukan aktifitas berat dengan tangannya."

Murasakibara menghela napas lega—karena setidaknya Midorima akan sembuh satu bulan lagi. Perlahan, manik ungunya bergulir melirik pria hijau di sampingnya, dan Murasakibara tidak tahu kenapa mendadak ada rasa aneh yang menggelayuti hatinya—seperti sebuah perasaan ingin memeluk pria hijau itu erat-erat seperti yang biasa dia lakukan _dulu_ , sebelum semuanya berakhir.

Ah—apa Murasakibara lupa bilang kalau Midorima Shintarou itu mantan kekasihnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka putus enam bulan yang lalu dengan alasan yang –mungkin- cukup klise; Murasakibara tidak peka dan terlalu malas, sedangkan Midorima terlalu _tsundere._ Awalnya, mereka pikir mereka bisa mempertahankan hubungan yang sudah berjalan selama satu tahun itu dengan mulus—meski sesekali mereka bertengkar, atau lebih tepatnya, Midorima yang marah karena Murasakibara selalu malas dan kurang –tidak- peka. Namun sepertinya, Midorima terlalu lelah lahir batin.

Murasakibara masih ingat betul malam itu—malam minggu, dan hujan turun dengan lebat. Manik ungu itu menatap malas siaran televisi yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menarik—tidak lebih menarik dari maibou ditangannya. Toh sebenarnya malam itu dia ada janji kencan dengan Midorima. Hanya saja kencan itu harus batal karena hujan yang mengguyur bumi tanpa ampun.

Murasakibara baru saja hendak membuka bungkus maibou-nya –yang entah keberapa- saat mendengar pintu apartemennya dibuka. Mengerutkan alisnya, Murasakibara sama sekali tidak berniat –terlalu malas, lebih tepatnya- bangkit dari sofanya yang nyaman untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang datang, saat suara langkah kaki mendekat terdengar—dan Murasakibara sudah bisa menebak siapa yang bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Shin- _chin_?" panggil Murasakibara tepat saat seorang pria berambut hijau menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh darinya dengan keadaan basah kuyup; rambut hijaunya menempel pada keningnya, iris hijau di balik kacamata itu tampak sayu dengan bibir yang pucat, dan pakaiannya yang basah membuat air menetes menggenangi lantai apartemen Murasakibara.

"Shin- _chin_?" nada suara Murasakibara sedikit naik—terkejut. Kemudian dengan cepat, pria titan bangkit mengambil handuk dan membungkus tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu. "Katanya kencan hari ini batal. Kenapa Shin- _chin_ kemari? Ah—Shin- _chin_ pasti kedinginan, kan? Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu—"

"Kita putus." Dua kata yang meluncur dari bibir Midorima membuat langkah Murasakibara terhenti. Pria titan itu menoleh. Mata sayunya sedikit melebar. Agaknya dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Midorima. Namun pria hijau itu bergeming.

"Kita putus, _nodayo_." Mengulangi kalimatnya tadi, Midorima perlahan melepas handuk yang membungkus tubuhnya dan berbalik. Meninggalkan Murasakibara yang masih mematung menatapnya yang melangkah dengan lambat menuju pintu depan—seolah mengundang Murasakibara untuk mengejarnya dan menahannya tetap disini. Namun Murasakibara bergeming. Bukan karena malas atau tidak peka, tapi pikirannya yang masih sedikit kekanakan itu tengah mencerna kalimat Midorima. Beranggapan bahwa kekasihnya –mantan, sekarang- itu hanya bercanda. Namun saat punggung berbalut jaket hitam yang kuyup itu menghilang dibalik pintu, Murasakibara sadar Midorima bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda—apalagi saat pria hijau itu tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan dirinya di apartemen Murasakibara dua-tiga minggu kemudian, hingga sekarang.

Esok harinya saat memeriksa ponselnya, Murasakibara sadar dia mengabaikan pesan dan telepon Midorima –lagi, bukan hanya kali itu saja- karena men- _silent_ dan mematikan mode getarnya—Murasakibara terlalu malas menggunakan benda mungil canggih itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _From: Shin-chin_

 _Aku sedang berada di restoran dekat apartemenmu bersama rekan-rekanku, nodayo. Aku akan mampir sebentar nanti. Tidak usah menjemputku, aku bisa kesana sendiri, nodayo._

 **.**

 **.**

—tapi nyatanya, Midorima menunggunya sendirian selama satu jam lebih di depan restoran di tengah hujan lebat. Dan seperti yang sudah lalu—Murasakibara tak pernah datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana tangan Shin- _chin_? Masih sakit?" Murasakibara mendudukkan dirinya di samping Midorima, menatap pria hijau itu dengan khawatir. Midorima mendengus pelan sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Tentu saja masih sakit, _baka_." Midorima bangkit dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju dapur, diikuti Murasakibara yang masih menatapnya khawatir dan bersalah.

" _Gomen ne_ , Shin- _chin_... aku tidak tahu Shin- _chin_ datang ke tokoku dan berdiri di belakangku begitu." Murasakibara menghentikan langkahnya di belakang Midorima yang mulai membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng minuman kacang merah kesukaannya. Alih-alih menyahut, Midorima lebih fokus berusaha membuka kaleng minuman itu dengan satu tangan. Murasakibara menatapnya sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengambil alih kaleng itu dan membukakannya.

"Shin- _chin_ tidak mau memaafkanku?" pria titan itu mengulurkan kaleng di tangannya dengan ekspresi memelas, membuat Midorima mendecih dengan raut jijik yang pura-pura—padahal dalam hati mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Murasakibara.

Midorima meneguk minumannya tanpa menjawab. Membuat Murasakibara mengusap rambut ungunya frustasi—oh, Murasakibara memang pemalas, bahkan untuk memikirkan sesuatu pun malas. Tapi, Murasakibara tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan Midorima sejak mereka putus dulu.

Menghela napas pelan, Murasakibara mengedikkan bahunya menyerah, "Baiklah... aku menyerah. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang Shin- _chin_ minta."

"Apapun?" menempelkan bibir kaleng pada bibirnya, Midorima melirik Murasakibara dan iris hijau dibalik kacamata itu berkilat.

"Hmm—apapun." Murasakibara mengangguk pasrah. "Tapi Shin- _chin_ harus memaafkanku."

Midorima terdiam sejenak sembari mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Namun sedetik kemudian pria hijau itu memalingkan wajah dan berbalik dengan cepat, melemparkan kaleng kosong di tangannya ke dalam tempat sampah tanpa meleset.

"Ka-kalau begitu—" berdehem pelan, Midorima menunduk, "Ja-jadilah kekasihku lagi, _nodayo_."

 **.**

 **.**

—karena Midorima tahu, rasa cintanya lebih besar daripada rasa bencinya terhadap sifat malas dan tidak peka Murasakibara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **E N D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, saya nggak mau bilang apa-apa soal fict ini yang tentunya aneh dan OOC banget /pundung di pojokan/ tapi yah... silahkan meninggalkan jejak bila berkenan ^^/**


End file.
